fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro's House/Sex scene 2
I dreamed that I was in a Hollywood movie and that I was the star of the movie. This really blew my mind! And just when it was getting interesting, this mysterious movie lady grabbed and pulled my arm and told me to wake up. She seemed pretty anxious about it. I did wake up, and a lady was pulling on my arm, telling me to. Elora: Wake up, Mr. Dragon. Wake up! In those first fuzzy seconds of awareness, I couldn’t wrap my mind around what was happening. Some chick I didn’t know was in my bedroom. Finally awake, I began thinking of how I was going to push her back and get my shotgun from under the bed and get some answers. Fortunately for her, she quickly said. Elora: Your daughter needs help! I jumped up out of bed, knocking over the glass of water on my nightstand. Shit! Spyro: No. Answered this chick. Elora: She’s not hurt. She’s just drunk downstairs in the Uber. Oh, okay. I calmed down a little and turned on the lamp by my bedside. I realized that I was just in my boxers and nothing else. I pushed past this mystery girl and grabbed a T-shirt from my drawer. I also began to notice that this girl/chick/woman was hot. And I mean smokin’ hot. She’s the kind of girl that not only turns heads when she walks into a room, she gets the blood flowing to the nether regions. Immediately. Oh yeah, And she seemed drunk, too. Her business attire of medium length dark skirt, white blouse, and dark blazer were all somewhat askew; blouse partially unbuttoned and untucked here and there, skirt seemed torn, and her blonde hair was a bit messy. I glanced at my darling wife, still asleep. She could sleep through a 9.0 earthquake at this point, I think. Spyro: Take me to her. I ordered this chick. She giggled and grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. Elora: Who are you, anyway? Spyro: I’m Elora! Elora the Faun. And you need a hundred dollars for the (hic) ...puke. Her. Elora: Esses. Slurred a bit. Then I recognized the name. Elora: From the firm? ‘Purple Dragon’ Spyro? She giggled again. Spyro: The one and (hic)... Only! Fuck, she had a pretty smile. I’ve heard my daughter tell tales of this one, and none of them were good. She was the ball-buster of the office. Great lawyer, apparently, but very tough on the interns. But never mind about that. I grabbed my wallet from the kitchen and we went outside. My daughter was sprawled out in the backseat of this Prius. The Uber driver stood there with his arms crossed, he looked pissed. Spyro: I need a hundred bucks to clean up this puke! And I want cash! I flung my wallet to the lovely-but-drunken Elora and said. Elora: Pay the dragon. The car reeked. I don’t need to describe it, it was awful. Most of it was on the floor of the car, but some was on my Sheila. I tugged and pulled and finally got her in a position where I could pick her up. Sheila is a little bitty thing, just five foot three and about a buck-ten or so. But still, that’s dead weight that’s just flopping all over the place. I headed towards the front door, but it was shut! And Elora was still talking to the driver! Sheila: Hey! Billy chick! Quit deposing the witness and get over here! Sheila stirred from all my yelling. Elora: Is that you, purple dragon? She said this in such a sweet little sing-song drunk voice. Poor little thing. Elora: Stand still, purple dragon. We weren’t moving at all, I was still waiting for Elora to get her drunk ass over here. Elora: Purple dragon? She asked, concern in her voice. Spyro: Yes, little punkins? Elora: I need to, I have to... And she paused for a few seconds. Then in her sweet little sing-song voice again, said. Spyro: Uh-oh! It would’ve been cute if my left arm that was supporting her thighs didn’t suddenly feel wet and warm. Thanks, honey. Seemed like she hadn’t peed in about a week. Elora sauntered over and finally opened the door, but I waited until Alice’s tank ran dry. Then I carried her to the laundry room. Spyro: Elora, help me… no, you hold her… oh shit, let me hold her… no that won’t work... We struggled with balancing Sheila on the washing machine and getting her skirt and blouse off. I couldn’t help but notice a couple things. One, my daughter had some very racy and skimpy underwear on and I’m NOT supposed to notice that, but I couldn’t help it. And the second thing was that Elora had very lovely breasts that kept banging into me as we fiddled with the soiled clothes. Little Mr. Dragon noticed those things also, much to my dismay. Spyro: Uh… what are you doing, counselor? She smiled at me as she pulled her blouse back and off her shoulders and arms. She stood for a moment in her black bra and skirt. Good fucking God! What a nice rack! A full C, or probably a D. My wife is like an A Minus so I’m not good at judging bra sizes. Let’s just say D, for argument’s sake. Elora: I’ve got barf on me, too! And she removed her skirt. Which revealed a black G-string. And it was a tiny G-string. I saw absolutely no hint of any Iron Balls. What a body! I stood there holding my daughter in my arms, transfixed by this Elora person. I think my brain ceased functioning for a full ten seconds. Hands on her hips, she tilted her head to one side so her gorgeous blonde hair fell farther down one breast than the other, which was good because then I could at least stare fully at the one unobstructed magnificent breast. Elora: Hey! Elora snapped me out of my trance. Spyro: What’s next? A shower? I’ll grab her purse. Elora: Um, yeah. I said as I headed for the stairs. Elora: Can you help me with that? Elora nodded and giggled. I got to the upstairs bathroom but, no good. It’s just a shower bath, and I thought that I couldn’t just lay her in there. That would be nasty. Plus I wasn’t sure I could get her up out of there. I looked at Elora and told her to shush, to which she giggled in response, and we headed towards my master bedroom. Ember hadn’t moved a muscle, thank goodness. Although she would have been a big help right now, she also would have been yelling and crying, and nobody needed that. Fortunately, the bathroom suite had a door on it. I whispered to Elora to close it, which she did. But only after some over-done drunken tip-toeing. Then she burst into laughter. I shook my head. Elora: Come on! Get the water going! Our shower has a large sprinkler-type head that pours straight down from overhead. It puts out a lot of water. It’s on a swing-arm so you can push it over to the corner if you don’t want it right over the middle. Additionally, we had one of those hand-held pulsating massage shower heads on a silver flexible hose. Elora went to the shower and bent over the knobs. As she faced away from me, I saw her black G-string disappear in the cleft between her butt cheeks. And those cheeks were perfect. No marks, no pimples, just impossibly smooth, tanned skin. She must sunbathe in the nude. And in the place where of a tramp stamp normally goes, she had… hands praying? What does that mean? And she had some Chinese or Japanese characters tattooed above the hands. I thought she looked incredible. My dick thought so, too. Despite my aching back from carting around my catatonic daughter, my cock decided to make an appearance. Elora stepped back and seemed to be very pleased with herself for being such a good helper. I told her to push the overhead shower out of the way so I wouldn’t get sopping wet, which she did. Then, Elora decided that she didn’t need her under things anymore. She hooked her thumbs under the G-string and pulled it down past her feet, stepping out daintily. She stood back up and tossed her blonde hair back overhead. I don’t know if the carpet matched the drapes; there was no carpet. Completely bare. And possibly aroused, her lips seemed a bit swollen. I thought about kissing those lips... She giggled some more as she undid her bra and let it drop to the floor. Breathtaking, and definitely ‘D’; I’ve seen enough porn to be sure. Speaking of porn, sometimes you see a gal with large breasts and tiny nipples, or small breasts and weird nipples. None of that was happening here. Elora’s full breasts sloped down to luscious globes, capped by perfect nipples. No tan lines marred her perfect sun-kissed skin. Her pink areolas were a good three inches across, and her hard nipples protruded proudly from the center. I felt completely out of my element here, staring at the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen in my life. Melanie chuckled at me, and lasciviously nibbled her own finger. Her glorious, pendulous breasts shook and trembled. I stood there holding my daughter, dumbfounded, just staring at Melanie for the second time in less than five minutes. My cock had worked its way out of the slit in my boxers and stabbed Alice in the kidney. That shouldn’t happen. Fatigue set in, I had to set my daughter down. I brushed past Elora and carefully set her down on the built-in seat in the corner of the shower enclosure. As the hot water sprinkled on me a little bit and part of Sheila, her limp body started to slide, the only way I could hold her up was to push against her chest, which I did. I had to. It wasn’t my fault. I tried not to think about where my hand was. I really, really tried. I called for Elora to come and help me. And she didn’t help at all. What she did, though, was kneel kind of behind and beside me. That way she could lean her exquisite breasts against my back and side. Like I said, not helping. Elora then slipped past me and reached for Alice’s tiny underpants and started tugging them off. Elora: Wait! I cried out. Elora: What are you doing? It was a warm mid-summer evening in Southern California; hot during the day but around sunset it generally cools-off to a balmy 75-80 degrees which (in my opinion) is perfect for an evening ride on my Harley. The fact that there is a weekly dirt-track motorcycle race an easy thirty minute ride from my house makes it that much better. A couple of guys I work with also ride and throughout much of the summer we all get together and make the easy ride to the local dirt track where we spend an evening watching guys braver then us battle it out on motorcycles out on the track. We eat some fattening food, have a few beers then ride home and call it a night. Being Wednesday night made it harder at first but now, a month into the series it had become easier to work-it into my week. That is until last Wednesday when one-by-one my buddies all dropped-out. One guy was sick, another had to do something with his kid and the third was working out of town at another one of our offices. I drove home from work disheartened. Sure it's just a weekly race that I have no stake in but it was still a good way to break-up the week. Not wanting to go alone I was faced with a boring evening at home probably watching a ball game on TV. Since from May to September my wife is used to me being gone on these weekly Wednesday night rides she has a standing date with our 23 year-old daughter, Elora so I wasn't surprised when I arrived home and saw Elora's car parked in front of my house. When she was younger Elora and I had been incredibly close. She went everywhere with me but then in her later years of high school she had grown rebellious. Sneaking around with boys late at night. One time we'd even caught her giving some pimply-faced teenage boy in her room a blow-job. That was the last straw. When she turned 18 we kicked her out and didn't hear much from her for a year or so. Then one day she showed-up at our house with a young man who was clean-cut, had a job in sales and seemed to have his life together. They got married a year later and we saw them frequently and all seemed well, though Elora and I were never as close as we had been. I walked-in and found my wife and Elora were sitting at our kitchen table looking at department store ads. I greeted them then told them about my change of plans for the evening. A moment later my wife asked why I don't take Elora with me. Elora immediately said. Elora: I'd love to go! I looked at her. To say that Elora had grown into a woman would be an understatement. She was 5'5" with blonde hair which I was sure came from a bottle. She had been fairly heavy when she was younger but now seemed to do a good job of keeping her weight in-check. Her tits though were by far the feature that had attracted the boys to her back in school and they were still as large as ever. Despite having curbed her younger wild ways she still seemed to enjoy showing-off her ample cleavage, generally wearing tops and bra's which were barely able to contain her generous tits. Despite all that I pondered taking Elora with me. My wife must have known what I was thinking because before I could say anything she said. Elora: I don't mind you taking her, besides it would be nice for the two of you to do something together. What about your Spyro the Dragon? I asked Elora. Spyro: He's in Chicago on business. He won't be back until Friday. She replied. Spyro: We'll go another time. There isn't time for you to go home and change. I said referring to the pleated skirt she was wearing; it came-down to just above her knees. Of course up-top she was wearing a grey halter top which her tits were all but spilling out of. As much as I was guiltily enjoying perving over her outfit, I knew there was no (decent) way she could ride on the back of a motorcycle like that. Elora: What's wrong with wearing a skirt to the races? It's cooler than jeans would be. She asked. Spyro: I ride my Harley to these races. You can't ride as a passenger on a motorcycle wearing a dress and sandals. I replied matter-of-factly. Elora: Well my car is a mess, but why can't we take your truck? Elora asked. Spyro: The guy across the street asked if he could borrow it a couple of days ago. I told him he could use it tonight since I normally don't drive to the races. He'll be over to get the keys in a few minutes. I replied, now sort of regretting letting one of my best friends borrow my truck. Elora: So take my car. My wife said uninterestedly. Elora: I'm not going anyplace tonight. Spyro: Great, so I get to take my daughter, to the dirt-track races, in a skirt, in a minivan. I said. Elora: Beats not going at all! Elora said as she jumped-up and gave me a hug. Spyro: I think it sounds like fun, let's go! I hate to admit when my wife is right but taking Elora with me to the races was more fun than I'd expected. I'd forgotten that years before she had gone with me regularly to these races (and others like them) and I was surprised that she still remembered many of the racers. We talked about some of the things we used to do together, though for the first time in a long time our conversation didn't degrade into an argument over who said or who did what, rather we just talked about the good times we'd had and laughed about different things we'd seen and done. The night's racing was good, which is always a bonus. Since it's a weekly series raced by many of the same people week-after-week it can sometimes get a little, well boring. But this night saw a lot of close finishes, a few breath-taking crashes and a couple of rookie's who seemed to have more testosterone in them than brain's which always makes for good racing action. We watched the racing from a couple of different points along the track. At one point we were leaning against a guardrail watching some of the racers getting ready for a heat when Elora asked me. Elora: You used to race didn't you? Spyro: Yes, but not in this series. I raced in the open desert. Our races were typically several hundred miles long. I replied. Elora: Why don't I remember you doing that when I was a kid? Was Elora's next question. Spyro: I promised your Faun I'd stop racing when we had you. It's dangerous and she didn't want to be a single parent. I told her. Elora: Do you ever miss it? She asked. Spyro: Oh, yeah. I loved everything about it. But I also liked the idea of having a family too. Being a spectator helps, so does riding my Harley. It's different but it works. I told her. Sure I enjoy my weekly night out with the guys but I had to admit that I was also enjoying this night-out with my daughter almost as much; it felt a lot like the old days which deep-down I had to admit that I missed, maybe more than I thought I did. Of course now that Elora had grown into a woman, the pervert in me was also enjoying having my adult daughter tagging along with me. Especially when we we're eating dinner Elora didn't notice that her top had slid-down just enough that I could see the edge of the Areola on one of her tits. Yeah, I was glad I brought Elora with me to the races. Although part of me wondered if she sometimes did these things in front of me on purpose. The races ended about ten. Being a work night for both of us I was hoping to be back home and in bed by 11. I hoped no one who knew me saw me getting into my wife's Toyota Sienna minivan. Thankfully we made it out of the parking lot and onto the highway quickly. As we were threading our way towards the freeway I couldn't help stealing a couple of glances at Elora's tits which were being pushed tighter by her seatbelt. She'd always been well endowed so to speak but the seatbelt cramming her tits against her chest was making her Double-D's look like triple F's! Once we got on the freeway I was happy to see that traffic was light this late at night and I soon had my wife's minivan's going close to 80mph, which meant that we would be able to make it home faster, but it also required that I keep my eyes on the road and not Elora's tits. Of course this being a freeway in the Los Angeles area it wasn't long before someone zipped by us going close to 100mph. It was a lowered Honda of some sort all painted-up with fancy graphics and a crazy stereo system thumping away. The guy cut clean across four lanes of traffic and came within inches of scraping across my front bumper. Oddly enough though that type of driving is nothing new on the roads where we live so after shaking our heads Elora returned to the E-mail she was reading on her phone and I returned to listening to the night's sports highlights on the radio. Another thing which LA is known for are these mile-long, sweeping over-passes. They shoot-up in the air 50 feet or higher. Typically used as car-pool lanes, these over-passes are used to bisect crowded inter-changes. I normally don't use these 'Fly-Over' lanes much however on this night there was construction on the main-line of the freeway and since Elora was with me I decided to take the one in front of us to save having to slow-down. I was still driving at close to 80 mph when I saw the taillights from the Honda which had zipped by me just a few minutes before up ahead. Amazingly the guy was trying to pass another car. The fact this particular over-pass was a single-lane road didn't seem to bother the guy in the lowered Honda. My instincts took over and I began slowing-down as if I knew what was going to happen next. Sure enough the guy in the Honda went to make his move around an older SUV, the driver of which was apparently unaware that someone was going to pass them. At the highest portion of the roadway, easily 50 feet in the air the two vehicles collided. There were about five cars between us so I didn't see exactly what happened but in the next instant the Honda went-over onto it's side, it's under-side scraping along a low wall and threw sparks seemingly everywhere while the other vehicle spun and went nose-first into the wall on the opposite-side of the roadway. The last thing I saw through the smoke and brake lights was the Honda spinning on its roof just beyond the wrecked SUV. Traffic was dead-stopped now and we we're blocked-in so Elora and I got out of the van and walked-up to check on the crash victims. The driver of the SUV was conscious but obviously hurt. The driver the Honda (who had caused this whole mess) was unconscious but had a pulse. I overheard a man talking to the Fire Department on the phone and a woman was sitting with the driver of the SUV. Now I took a look around and realized that we were completely blocked-in; there was no way to go forward because of the wreck, there was no way to turn around because the roadway wasn't wide enough and even I could have turned the van around there were quite literally a line of stopped cars behind me, all with nowhere to go. We were stuck. Spyro: Get comfortable, I think we're going to be here a while. I told Elora as we walked back to the van. Elora: Figures. Elora said under her breath. Spyro: Is that a problem? I asked. Elora: Not really. I just wish I'd gone pee before we left the racetrack. I feel the need to share this story. It truly blows my mind every time I think about it. I can't believe I had the nerve to go through with it. Well, here goes nothing... First let me say that my boyfriend and I were calling each other Elora and Spyro all day. We were training our Dobermans (our babies) and were just kind of being cutesy I guess. The time came to go to bed and he asked, if I was Elora: Going to take care of Spyro like a good girl should. Meaning let him fuck me until my knees trembled. I said. Elora: Whatever my Spyro wants! We started fooling around and soon were having some really great sex. In the heat of it, he asked me to say. Elora: Fuck me Spyro! Well, at first I felt very awkward. But I was pretty hot too. I replied. Spyro: I think my father would be very upset if I told him to fuck me. He groaned with passion. Spyro: I'm quite sure my father would be very mad if I told him to ram his hard cock into me. He started pumping into me faster. Spyro: And I know he'd be upset if I told him to cum inside my tight little pussy. He started fucking me so hard I was getting dizzy. Elora: And I can't imagine what my mother would say, if she walked in and saw my father fucking me...with my legs around his back and my nails digging into his shoulders. Harder Spyro. Fuck me harder! Oh yeah, Spyro, fuck me, fuck my pussy! Harder, harder! My pussy wants your cock Spyro! Yeah, give it to me! Category:Spyro's House